The invention relates to an airbag for a motor vehicle which, in the event of a crash, can be inflated with gas in order to support the knee of a vehicle occupant.
Airbags for supporting the knee of a vehicle occupant are conventionally referred to as knee bags and serve, in an inflated state, to provide impact damping or to support the knee of the vehicle occupant in the event of high accelerations of the motor vehicle. This acceleration relates in particular to negative accelerations in which, as a result of an accident, the motor vehicle is braked in a short time span from a driving movement state.
Airbags of said type have a fastening region with which they are fastened to a motor vehicle part. The airbags are arranged in particular in the region of the lower instrument panel of a motor vehicle.
In the case of known airbags, there is the problem that the design of the instrument panel in the knee region of the vehicle occupant usually makes the arrangement of a knee bag difficult. There is often no space for an airbag directly at the knee region, or the associated knee airbag module must be cumbersomely configured such that it is matched to the design of the instrument panel in the knee region. As a result of the airbag being fastened to a motor vehicle part, it can also be the case that, as a result of the design of the motor vehicle part, the airbag unfolds away from the vehicle part at an unfavorable angle.